There are many inventions directed to removable blades that are attached to a hand-held handle. There are also inventions in which a blade is attached to a hand-held heating element to serve a specific function such as cutting honeycombs or shaping dental molds. There are also inventions in which a hand-held heating element is used with a removable blade. These are called tire groovers and they are used to cut grooves in the rubber without applying excessive heat that would damage the rubber. However, some of these inventions are customized, expensive tools. Others have blades that are thin and fragile. Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive tool that is used to trim the knobs of a tire on a dirt bike or similar tire after the tire is used in a race such that the knob's edges are restored to their original sharpness. Furthermore, the tool should have a durable blade that is easy to use, keeps its sharpness for extended periods, and is easily resharpened.